Love Simulations
by Let-it-lie
Summary: France finally got fed up with the other countries' relationship failures. USUKUS RoChu PruHun GerIta Spamano GiriPan CuCan SwitzAus SuFin LietPol and others.
1. How it began

**Definitely the weirdest fic I've posted yet. How can I explain? Well, basically I was reading this book called ****_Divergent _****and this... ****_idea_**** came to me. This definitely isn't a crossover though; I'm sure about that. France will explain...**

**Disclaimer: This time I had a DNA test and I'm definitely not Hima.**

The nations glanced at one another in surprise. This was not what they had expected when France had told them that they were all invited to his party. They had nervously agreed to come, and had all turned up exactly on time. However, on their arrival they had been lead into an empty room and locked in there. They hadn't seen France at all, although they suspected that he was behind it.

They glanced around quickly; there seemed to be no way out. The room had whitewashed walls and contained no furniture except a single wooden bench. high up on the wall was a balcony which looked out from another room, access provided by double doors. The balcony was too high to climb onto, or they would've escaped within minutes.

The room itself had two doors; the one which they had been forced through and another one opposite to it. Both doors were locked; England had checked already.

* * *

France was standing behind the double doors in a private room built especially for his use. He prepared to step out onto the balcony, hoping that they weren't all fighting already. Hopefully they were all too shocked at being shoved in an empty room to cause much trouble.

Everything was ready. He'd told his boss that he'd worked out a way to solve all of the nation's problems. His boss had followed his instructions and constructed the building perfectly for the procedures.

France walked smoothly onto the balcony as if he hadn't a care in the world. The nations all lifted their heads up to look at him.

"Welcome nations. Please take your seats on the bench to listen to moi."

"What is this, some kind of prank?"

"No fair. I should be the one leading."

"Shut le fuq up, sil vous plait. Now, I know zat you were expecting a party, however I have come up with something even better. I have worked out a way to fix l'amour."

Universal groans were produced by all of the nations. When it came to France and his l'amour, the solutions he came up with were usually dire.

"Non, non, you must trust me. I was reading a dystopia novel the other day written by one of Amerique's people, recommended to me by Angleterre."

Here everyone turned to look at England, who shrugged.

"In it people were able to overcome their fears by going through simulations of them. Reading this, I thought that we might be able to solve our problems of l'amour by going through simulations of them. I arranged for all of the necessary technology to be created and brought you all here today in order to go through this beautiful process."

"Objection. Me and America do not have problems in our relationship."

France simply smiled and said,

"Fine then, if you're so sure then you can go first."

"Very well."

England stood up and ad he did, the door which was opposite to the door through which they had entered opened wide. Through it they could see nothing but black. England walked straight through it and disappeared.

* * *

**What is this? I don't even... **

**I wasn't sure if I should put this up but since people put crack p I thought, yeah...**

**Please, if you think this fic's a stupid idea, please tell me now so I don't write any more chapters. I promise you that the next two will be longer than this one.**

**Warning: Subtle character bashing throughout the rest of this story. Also incidents of fake death, suicide, self harm and other mental health problems. Also, stop reading if you don't like emotionally wrecked countries.**

**Sounds fantastic. Anyway, enjoy.**


	2. England regrets

**So, this is England's '****experience'****. Sorry in advance for, uh, ****_everything_****...**

* * *

England glanced around him, taking in his surroundings. He was in the hallway of America's New York flat. Plainly he had just arrived since he was surrounded with suitcases. Where had he been? For a moment he must've gone faint or something. It was then that he remembered. He was staying with America for the weekend, and had just flown over from his country.

He entered the living room, calling America's name, however the superpower he received no response. Then he began searching through each room, thinking that America would be in one of them. Eventually he resorted to calling out America's name at the top of his voice.

Finally England realised how pointless his actions were. Instead he picked up his phone and dialled America's number.

Soon he could hear the ringtone. The phone was on America's bedside table, meaning that he was supposed to be at home. Perhaps he had simply gone out for five minutes.

But no, that couldn't be. Nations were supposed to carry their mobiles on them all times, with absolutely no exceptions. America's boss himself had made that law, and England's own phone was in his pocket. He scanned it quickly for messages, finding out soon enough that there were none.

_So either he's hiding somewhere, or he's been dragged off,_ thought England. He doubted that America had been dragged off though. You couldn't touch a nation without receiving grievous bodily harm, due to their unnatural strength and sense of self-importance. No, if someone had tried to harm America, that person was lying in a ditch bleeding to death.

England searched through his mind for places in the flat he hadn't get searched. It came to him in a flash; the guest bathroom.

England walked up to it and tried to pull the handle. As he had expected, it didn't turn. He bashed on the door three times, shouting America's name. No reply.

"America? I know you're in there, so if you don't reply I _will_ knock the door down."

"No, please don't Iggy, I'm on the toilet."

"Then why didn't you answer me earlier?"

No answer.

"America, you have twenty seconds to open that door before I knock it down. I'm counting."

"Oh alright, you can see if you want to." The lock on the door turned, and England swung it open and barged in.

To his utmost horror and disgust, America was kneeling in front of the toilet, which was filled with his vomit. His hands too were covered in the stuff. It was plain that this was not the first time he had tried it.

"America, what are you doing?" England asked in horror.

Suddenly the images England's brain was receiving became strangely faded, as if the camera had done out of focus.

England saw America look at him brokenly and say in an monotonous, emotionless voice,

"I binge eat because I am addicted to fast food. I can't stop, however I can purge my food afterwards. I was never like this before, but now you keep telling me how fat I am, and how I'm killing myself with this food, it's the only thing that I can do. You leave me depressed, so I turn to junk food. When I see how much I've eaten, I see that you're right and find myself purging again."

England's face turned white with shock ad he began to tremble slightly.

"But... I never meant it like that. I simply wanted you to live a more healthy lifestyle. I was trying to help you."

"Even if you were, it didn't make any difference. See this?" Here he lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts on his arms.

"You told me over and over again how stupid I was, how I wasn't good enough to be the leader. This, along with the fact that I keep on messing things up in foreign countries, lead me to begin cutting myself."

"No, America." England was crying by now, his body shaking with sobs. He wanted this to be fake, to take back all that he had said and done...

* * *

Somewhere in a distant universe, France clicked a button.

"Zat eez enough. Honestly, I didn't think zat he'd cave in so easily. I thought zat I'd at least have to move on to suicide."

He walked carefully down the spiral staircase into the simulations room. There he found a shaking, sobbing Englishman.

"It's over now England. Don't worry, it's not real, America eez fine in real life. But didn't I tell you zat not everything was fine in your relationship?"

England's brain switched back into that of the real world. He needed to see America, and quickly. A sudden overwhelming anger at France for doing this to him washed over England too.

"Just shut up, Frog, and let me see America."

"Ohonhonhon. Non, ma cherie. he is in the waiting room, waiting to be put through his own scenario; I believe it may involve you almost dying. I can't wait to see his reaction. Now would you like to make your way through zat door to ze resting room?"

"You. Are. The Devil."

* * *

Once again France stood on the balcony to address the awaiting countries.

"Angleterre should be perfectly fine..."

"What have you done with him?"

"I just told you that he is fine, Amerique. However, ze next big question is which one of you petit escargots is to go next?"

"I will go next, since I'm the hero."

"Now, now, ladies first, ladies first. Let's see... how about Hungary?"

"Oh no France, I don't think I can."

"Man up Hungary." Shouted Prussia rudely. At that, Hungary angrily stood up and marched through the door into the awaiting blackness.

* * *

**Did France really just call everyone 'little snails'?**

**I'm so cruel to England, especially when I'm the one who's always saying I can't stand him always portrayed as uke... I suppose I'll get my revenge on myself when I write America's chapter. Hungary next; hate or enjoy.**


	3. Hungary learns

**This is Hungary's 'experience.' Sorry for the changes to Prussia's character at the end and for writing such rubbish stories.**

* * *

The ropes bound her wrists, digging in painfully. She couldn't believe that they had lost, that she was now facing death. She glanced into the faces of her comrades; Prussia wore a face of rebellion, Austria of defeat. Their captor strode up to Austria, kicked him, slapped him and spat on him. Hungary make a noise of protest. The man walked up to her and smiled.

"So you would have me do that to the other one instead?" He indicated Prussia.

"No. I mean yes, rather than Austria. I mean..." Prussia's eyes found hers, boring into her. He had caught her hesitation.

Her captor came right up to her face and stroked her cheek, smiling cruelly.

"Mine now. All mine."

"Don't you dare touch her." Prussia yelled.

Their captor just laughed.

"And what about you, Austria? Would you have me _take _her?"

"No. Take me instead." He said automatically, as if the response were in-built.

She glared fiercely at her captor. She bit down on his fondling hand, expecting him to do something worse in return. In answer he pushed her down, and she fell, unable to keep her balance since her hands were tied up.

"Leave her."

"Let her go."

The two men attempted to break free of their bonds, but only Prussia was strong enough to manage it. He rushed over to her and was by her side in a second.

"Aww how sweet. The albino wants to defend your honour."

Hungary couldn't help thinking, _Prussia's not an albino_.

"Austria." She demanded. Prussia sighed before picking her up and carrying her over to Austria. He began to untie first Austria's bonds, and was going to move on to Hungary's when their captor moved in and prevented him.

"Oh no you don't. Only one of you goes free at a time."

"How exactly are you going to stop me from untying our bonds then?"

"Like this." Their captor said, and with one blow he knocked Prussia clean out.

"Prussia!" Hungary shouted and ran to his side.

"He will be fine." Their captor informed her matter-of-factly. He was tying Austria, who looked furious, up again. When he had tied up Hungary too, their captor left the room.

Half an hour later, Austria and Hungary were sitting in broody silence. They had had an argument, during which Austria had claimed that Hungary cared about Prussia too much, and Hungary had claimed that Austria was suppressing her by preventing her from caring about other people.

"How dare he knock out ze awesome me." Prussia was awake, and without bonds.

Their captor strode into the cell and pushed a gun into Prussia's hands. Prussia answered by shooting him in the chest fifteen times.

"Hahaha. you thought I would die, but I am immune to bullets. Now, I am going to offer you a choice. Either you shoot the girl, or I... what are we calling it again? Ah yes. _Take_ her." Here he walked up to Hungary and groped her breasts.

"I'd rather die." Shrieked Hungary, trying to escape his grasp.

"I'll shoot you first." replied Prussia, stepping forward, gun in hand.

"As would I." Added Austria. Their captor smiled.

"Ah, but this is just too entertaining. Pray tell me, _Austria_, why would you shoot her?"

"B-because that's what she would want."

"Ah, yes, but what if, say, _he_ were to _take_ her?" Their captor gestured to Prussia."

"Then I would shoot her, just the same."

"But what if, say, she _wanted_ it?"

"No. Impossible. She wouldn't. Why, I'd, I'd..." He fell silent. Hungary just stared at him.

"Austria has already _taken_ her and I haven't made a complaint." Prussia's voice cut through the bitter atmosphere.

"Nonsense. She isn't yours to take."

"Neither is she yours."

"She chose me."

"She forced herself to."

Hungary still just stared.

"Alright then, men, I'll give you a choice. You shoot the girl and you go back home. Otherwise, you all die."

"No. I'll shoot him first." Declared Austria, indicating Prussia.

"And me him." Prussia agreed, pointing the barrel of his gun at Austria's face. Their captor laughed again and removed the gun from Prussia's hands.

" Sorry, men, but that wasn't part of the deal. I'll give you some time to decide. Hungary, you're coming with me.

"No." The three chorused.

"Fine. Hungary can stay here and you two can come with me." The two men left the room soon afterwards. Within minutes their captor returned, seized Hungary and dragged her away. However, instead of raping her he took her to another empty room and left her there. Soon, she realised that she could hear the conversation that Prussia and Austria were having.

"I'm guessing that you will take the offer."

"Me? Never. How could the awesome me ever look anyone in the eye if I took it?"  
"But it would be so easy; sacrifice one to save two. Especially since you know yourself to be more valuable. Besides, if we do not take up the offer, we will all be dead, which would certainly be a waste."

"Austria, who are you trying to convince? The awesome me or yourself?"

"You of course. You're the narcissistic one; the one who always puts yourself before others."

"I understand now. You want to take the offer, but you want me to carry out the deed. That way when you are free you will be able to say, _Prussia killed Hungary_, and live out your life with little guilt."

"You would not do so then."

"Oh no. I will only be narcissistic as long as I remain as awesome as I am now. To me, it seems like such a deed would be the most unawesome thing imaginable."

"There's no such word as 'unawesome'."

"Shut up. How dare you say that you love Hungary when you would sacrifice her so cruelly for your own gain? If I didn't love Hungary myself, I would let you do the deed and live with the guilt. However, since my heart belongs to Hungary, if you so much as tried I would blast you to oblivion, as well you know. I am left with no choice but to kill myself and leave either you or him to take her life. Hopefully neither of you, because my plan is for her to escape, and you to die."

"Oh very well, kill yourself if you must. Anyway, the real reason you don't just kill me is because you love me as well."

"True, but you're Austria."

"That didn't stop England from getting America."

"No, but it's different for us. You're disposable; I would throw you away with a click of my finger. Hungary, on the other hand, is not."

Silence.

"Very well then, kill yourself if you must."

Then their captor pulled Hungary away from the room and back to their original cell. There she sat, frozen in shock. Prussia... loved her? It didn't make any sense. How could it be true? But if it was true, then how could she possibly ever return his affections?

As she was pondering these revelations, the door slowly slid open.

Prussia stood in the doorway, staring straight at her, a gun in his hand and his face pale and drawn.

"Hungary." He said,

"Hungary."

"Prussia, no!" She shrieked as she realised what he was about to do. She shot to her feet and dashed across the room to where he was standing, wrenching the gun out of his hands. He just looked at her sadly.

"It's too late, Hungary. If I don't shoot you or myself, In five minutes this building will explode, killing both of us."

"Then shoot me instead."

"Why, would you not have me die for you?" He looked at her quizzically, his blood red eyes burning holes through her skin.

"No. I couldn't live with the shame."

"But I couldn't live without you."

"Prussia..." She put up a hand to stop him from speaking, but he waved her away.

"I have loved you for a long time, Hungary; as long as you have hated me. The only thing that I want from you now is for you to let me take my life in return for yours."

She opened her mouth to protest, only to find that the words wouldn't come. She watched him with hazy eyes as he picked the gun up from the floor and clicked the bullet into place. It was then that she began to scream.

"No, stop!" he just smiled at her again, and she realised that in those few last minutes that they'd had together, he'd aged by about a thousand years.

"Hungary." he said, as if that word was all that he needed for eternal peace. Finally she made her last protest,

"But Prussia, I..."

It was too late. the gunshot went off, and Prussia crumpled to the floor. Dead.

Hungary began to sob from the depths of her heart, finally coming to understand what she never had before, and realising that it was too late, that she had never told him the truth. As her energy slowly began to drain, the room too began to fade around her, bringing her back to the real world.

* * *

When her tears had run dry she picked herself up off the floor, adjusting to her new surroundings. She began to take small shaky steps towards the doorway at the other end of the room. Waiting for her there was England, who gently took her hand in his. This surprised Hungary a little, since he didn't really make physical contact with people besides America, however she assumed that it meant he had some idea of her pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly.

"So it was bad for you too?" He nodded briefly, plainly not wanting to divulge any information. Hungary felt something die inside of her fangirl brain; England and America had a good relationship, so what exactly had England seen? She pushed the thought aside and answered his first question.

"Mine wasn't much fun. I discovered that I've been wrong about everyone I love and I got to watch the love of my life die before my very eyes.

"Pardon me for intruding, but who exactly _is_ the love of your life."

"Prussia."

England's face was filled with shock.

"Oh. Oh no. This is terrible. France can't just do this to us; who knows what might be exposed, or the long term effects that it may have on the countries? I swear I am going to kill that frog..."

"Is that the plan then; to kill the frog?"

"If you wish it to be."

* * *

France was whistling to himself as he mounted the balcony again. Everything was going exactly as planned. The countries all looked up at him expectantly for information.

"Nations, you can rest assured zat hungary eez still alive, however we must move on to ze next big question; who will go next?

"The hero will go next."

"Very well America, you may go next." France chuckled quietly to himself; the young superpower wouldn't know what had hit him.

* * *

**America next (if I continue). I just can't get this USUK problem out of my mind. If I continue I'll do China and then Germany afterwards. Please tell me if I should stop... Anyway, I thought it would be funny to have the countries plotting revenge on France. That could be my background plot.**


	4. America understands

**This is America's experience. I decided to continue, thanks to your support. Enjoy and try not to cry too hard.**

* * *

The two figures travelled wearily down the seemingly never-ending road. One was leading; he strode doggedly on, determined but exhausted. The other followed behind, led on only by the other's persistence. Every now and then he would tug the first's sleeve or grab his arm, attempting to stop him, however his efforts were ineffective. He managed to keep up with the other's fast pace, but was plainly suffering considerably more trauma than the other.

"America?" The older nation called out the bigger one's name in quiet desperation. The younger didn't even turn around in answer.

"What is it, England?"

The speaker's breaths were short and desperate, however he didn't pause in his hurried walk.

"Don't you think that we should stop now?" England's voice faded away as he finished his sentence, a heavy feeling flowing through him.

"Stop? How can we? If we stop there will be nothing left."

The pain in America's voice was barely concealed, emotional and physical.

"There is nothing left anyway." England spoke the words harshly, bitterly. "Look around, America. Look at what you have done, what we have both done." As they walked, England gestured their surroundings. Thousands upon thousands of bodies were laid out over the ground, their blood creating a sea of red.

"Your people. My people. Was it really worth this to you; the pain, the loss. You entered this war to solve problems, not to cause more."

America halted in his tracks, turning to face England. "I must go on. I said that I would bring freedom and justice to the world, so I must keep to my promise." England looked into his eyes intently, his own full off a weary sorrow.

"Yes, but is war and death really the answer to these problems? So far all that you have achieved is to wreck yourself from the inside out, along with the nations on the other side who you are trying to 'help'. Tell me America, do you remember what it feels like to be at peace? To feel happy, and loved, and to know that you will wake up tomorrow? America, do you remember me?"

America turned away from England, attempting to conceal his long-held-in tears. "No England, you don't understand. How could you? You, with your 'look at me, I rule a third of the globe, look at me, I'm one of the most powerful countries in the world'."

England gave a short gasp of shock before his eyes filled with an unconcealed fury. He looked as if he were about to hit America, but somehow found himself unable to do so.

"You are a hypocrite." He said with disgust. "You are the one who goes around saying, 'look, I'm America. I'm the greatest country in the world because I own and control everything, and because when I crumble you will all crumble too. I will march into your country and conquer it, since you seem unable to keep control of it yourself."

America stared at England as if he were seeing straight through him, but quickly snapped out of it to retort angrily,

"Fine, if you feel so strongly against this war, then please feel free to walk away from it. I don't even understand why you joined me in the first place."

England had a look on his face such as America had never seen before; pain, defeat, and strangely compassion. "You idiot, America. Why do you think? I love you, as you know, so I wanted to protect you. I was a fool as well; I believed in the things that you did. I was lead astray by my government, by the beliefs of my people. There is something else, too. I was sick of having you protect me; I wanted to prove that I was as strong as you, that I didn't need you."

America felt all of the emotions that he had been running on drain from him. He stepped away from England as if being near the nation affected him. He got out painfully,

"Then... go, England. Leave me. I'll be fine. You are more important."

England was breaking down, his emotions overwhelming him. "No, America. How can I just leave you to be destroyed in this mess that we built together? I would have to break up with you first."

America's next words cut him open, crueller than the sharpest knives.

"Do it. Do it or I swear that the guilt will kill me."

England gave a sad smile as he looked into the eyes of his former colony, his once bitter enemy and the only love that he had ever known, and said softly,

"It is over, America."

At once, he began to cry into his hands, as he had all those years ago. Slowly, it began to rain.

"Why the rain? Damnit. Why do I always lose everything I love? Why is this happening to me again?"

However this time, he was not alone. America bent down and wrapped his arm around the other nation, sobbing softly into England's sleeve. England choked out,

"America, I will die now, here, tonight. Please stay with me." The reply was instantaneous and low.

"Until the very end."

Slowly the rain washed the dead bodies away as England's body grew still. He spoke his last words in a final gasp.

"I love you, America." America cried out in pain and sorrow to God and to mankind, falling against the chest of his love.

* * *

He was calmed out of his temporary loss of self control in the loving embrace of another.

"It's ok love, it was just a dream. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real." America could only nod as he stood up to face the other. They held each other tightly for a long time, listening to each other's steady breathing, trying to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" England murmured softly in America's ear. America shook his head.

"Not yet. I will tell you though, I promise."

"As will I. In the meantime, Hungary and I have decided to punish France for doing this to us. Would you care to join us?"

"Need you ask? But before we do, would you kiss me? I need to remember what it feels like."

"How do you mean? I kissed you this morning."

"It doesn't matter; I'll explain later."

Meanwhile, France and Hungary had both gathered in separate doorways. While neither could hear exactly what was going on, they both got the gist.

The kiss that followed was drawn out but very loving. In a normal situation Hungary would have enjoyed it as much as any fujoshi would, but her mind was fixated on Prussia. France on the other hand was taking pictures to publish in a book on the art of 'l'amour'. When they had finished, he skipped up the staircase to greet his awaiting audience.

"Now, who is to be next?" France scanned the row of nations, ignoring Prussia's hand. He personally thought that the longer Hungary waited for Prussia, the more she would desire him. He spotted Germany's hand raised obediently and immediately nodded for him to enter the darkened chamber.

"Very vell, I vill go next." Germany stood up and walked through the doors, heading into the abyss beyond.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I won't tell you what Germany's chapter will be about; it will be out in a week. I will be publishing another chapter though soon on what is going on in the 'waiting room'. I've now realised that I also have to write separate chapters about the nations telling each other their experiences and plotting to take revenge on France. If you didn't understand how this experience will help with England and America's relationship, I will explain to you then.**

**Thanks again for reading. **


	5. Canada watches

**Here is my next chapter, as promised. I'm sorry it's so late, but I was busy writing another fic 'Forgetting', which got no response, so I was disappointed in that. this chapter is a bit different to the others. It isn't Germany's experience, but an account of the atmosphere in the 'waiting room'. This was written from Canada's POV; why, I have no idea.**

* * *

"How dare he ignore the awesome Prussia."

Canada sighed inwardly as Prussia began to go on and on about how awesome he was to everyone in earshot, whether they were listening or not.

He had noticed that the events taking place in the room had begun to follow a pattern. As soon as France left them, a murmur would spread through the nations, rising in intensity to reach a seemingly deafening climax before suddenly fading. Silence would follow; something which Canada found just as deafening as the climax of the scared murmuring.

The air between each country was like ice; easily broken, yet numbingly cold at the touch. They were tied together by their mutual fear of the door, and what lay in store for them beyond it. Canada noticed that just the thought of the door was tearing apart several of the friendships and couples, many of whom knew that they would see each other in their 'experiences'.

He first glanced at Russia and China, who had been tentatively dating for over twenty years. China was sitting in embarrassed silence, plainly imagining what he would see when he went through the door. Canada was surprised to see that Russia actually looked worried; he had though that the intimidating country was only ever affected mentally by Belarus.

Canada turned away from them. England and America had already gone, as had Hungary and Germany. Over in the corner he could see Italy looking scared. It had been kept a secret, both by the countries and their governments, that Germany and Italy were dating. The fact that everyone knew made the secret completely pointless.

Canada quickly turned invisible by staring straight at Russia, causing him to become paralysed with fear. He slipped across the room to where Italy was seated in his fear trance. Canada couldn't quite hear all that Italy was saying, however he caught a few of the words.

"Germany... Scary... Nazi... Weak... Alone... Powerful... Hate... No Pasta..."

Canada realised that Italy was imagining what either he or Germany would experience. He hurriedly crept away from Italy to where Japan was seated. Japan himself seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, distracted only by the cat seated on his lap which Greece had given to him. _We all know what his experience will be about then,_ Canada thought as he watched the other country invisibly.

Across on the other side of the room Greece seemed to have fallen asleep again. Canada felt himself becoming visible. Panicking slightly, he tried to run across the room to where he had originally been sitting. Unfortunately he managed to trip over his own feet just as he turned visible, causing him to end up sprawled on the floor. Several nations' heads turned in Canada's direction, adding to his utter humiliation at falling. He felt himself yet again turning slowly invisible.

Before he had completely vanished, however, Canada felt a rough, dark hand on his shoulder, and saw another hand offering to help him up. He took it, seeing immediately that it was the hand of Cuba, who had for once not mistaken him for America.

"You ok?"

The awkward nation addressed the other in sincere tones.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, Mr Cuba."

"That is fine. You deserve better treatment anyway; I am always getting you confused with your brother and blaming you for his many faults, and I know that others do that as well."

"That's ok, but can we please not talk about _him_ while we're together?"

Canada gave an almost inaudible gasp when he realised what he had just said. Was it only his imagination, or was Cuba blushing just a tiny bit? He was sure that he didn't look much better himself.

The two sat next to each other on the bench. Canada felt nervous, surrounded by the many groups of nations; the Baltic's and Russia's sisters were seated in one corner, the Northern Europeans in another. Lithuania looked exceptionally nervous; he was doing his best to avoid Poland's gaze. Poland himself didn't seem to be paying the slightest attention to his surroundings. Sweden and Finland, that age old couple, were seated in their usual broody silence, punctuated only by Finland's occasional weak attempts at conversation. It seemed that the situation had already brought up all of the problems that had ever gotten between them.

Canada realised with relief that Austria had managed to shut Prussia up; by sitting on his head. He privately wondered who Austria's heart really belonged to, as it certainly didn't belong to Hungary. He supposed that he'd find out later.

In the meantime, silence had fallen over the nations. The only sounds remaining was that of Romano attempting to fend off Spain. Canada thought that he heard Japan murmur something like 'hopeless tsundere' under his breath. He would have to find out the meaning later, but for now he just hoped that all remained peaceful while the nations were kept contained in this room.

* * *

**I don't think that this was as good as the previous chapters. I promise (hope) that I'll have Germany's experience out by Friday. Something random: I have a picture of France's labyrinth on my desk to get inspiration from.**

**Thank you to all of the people who favourited, followed or commented for encouraging me to continue, and thank you to Love-Peace-Anime for giving me the stamina to continue.**

**I have some idea of what I'm going to write about for each character, however if you get any brilliant ideas feel free to PM me with them, especially for Russia, who has completely stumped me. (Sorry hetawholockavengerstuck.)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Germany decides

**Apologies in advance; this is the longest chapter in a fic that I have ever seen. I managed to meet my deadline this time though. This is Germany's experience, but it's slightly different to the others in its length and detail of plot. The subject matter is slightly controversial.**

**In this experience Germany, for whatever reason, has won World War Two.**

**Warnings: Includes Hitler (referred to as 'Leader), mentions Nazi's and the Holocaust (once), mentioms Germany's sadism, contains euthenasia (mercy killing) and also contains a depressed Prussia trying to care for a broken Germany.**

**I didn't want the focus of this story to be on those things though; I wanted it to be on the choices that Germany makes.**

* * *

Prussia regarded his brother through magenta eyes.

The tall blonde was buried in paperwork, his pen skidding across the page in a desperate attempt to finish. Germany felt his brother's presence behind him but did not move from his spot; his mind a blur of words and emotions. Germany wondered at what point in time his paperwork had increased to this vast amount. He knew well what it meant to work, and to work hard, but it seemed that the pile of papers on his desk just kept increasing as the days passed by. He supposed it was the burden that came with having ownership and control over half of the world.

As he signed and annotated the papers, his focus was drawn away from the statements which he was making. He filled in each paper according to his indoctrinated Nazi beliefs and did not notice if the things that he signed were evil. He had learnt that it was easier just not to think about it.

The pain had begun to stop. All of the holocaust victims were gone, so he no longer felt their pain. His body was slowly being patched up after the war; he was growing strong once again.

Germany remembered a day near the end of world war two. He had been stamping on England's face again and again and again, so that the blood splattered against his boots and decorated the ground. Prussia had been standing behind him, but when Germany looked back, he had turned away. After that day Prussia had changed somehow. He had stopped saying awesome every five seconds, and had stopped bothering Germany all the time. He had even started forgetting to feed Gilbird.

They had sent him to a mental health professional under a false name. He had been diagnosed with depression and given pills to help him recover. He hadn't taken any. Germany knew this because he had watched him flush them down the toilet.

Now his brother stood behind him; a lone presence regarding the movements of another. Germany sensed him there, but did not send him away. The silence between them was finally broken.

"How long will you work, bruder? You will exhaust yourself."

"It is my duty. I must work hard for the good of my people."

Prussia remained still.

"But only for the good of the ones left alive."

Germany replied swiftly.

"Only the fittest survive."

Prussia did not answer. Instead he waited for a couple of minutes before turning to leave.

"You're wanted in an hour. Leader has requested your presence. I believe that we are dealing with the fate of our prisoners."

Germany nodded briefly as his brother exited the room. The plans for this moment had been drawn up long ago; altered during the course of the war until they had reached perfection. They were, as the leader said, harsh but fair.

Half an hour of careless signatures and pointless skim-reading later, Germany shuffled his papers back into a stack and stood up painfully. He walked through the corridors of the headquarters to the office belonging to the leader. There he knocked and saluted, before joining the Leader and his brother on the platform at the back of the room.

The Leader greeted them officially.

"Welcome, my nation. Prussia, I hope that you have taken your pills. This constant state of internal doom is not good for your pride. Germany, how are your wounds? I hope that you become close to perfection soon."

"They are fine." Germany replied shortly. Prussia did not respond at all.

They remained in silence for what seemed like a long time. The raw, bitter emotions of the countries filled the room, yet the Leader paid no heed.

The silence was disturbed finally by the bursting into the room of eight military guards, dragging between them four nations. The first to be dragged in was Italy, tears trailing down his cheeks. Germany gave a shocked gasp when he saw the nation. Slowly he felt his whole world begin to spin around him as he fell into dead faint.

Prussia quickly grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, explaining to the leader,

"It's the shock of seeing Italy in his damaged state; Germany wasn't expecting it and he himself has been tired recently."

The Leader simply nodded.

The next nation to be dragged in was America, his body in an even worse state than Italy's. He was so weak that he could barely support himself. Following him shortly afterwards came England; he was battered, yet fighting to the very end. His guards had to pin him down on the floor and hold him there until he gave in.

Finally, Russia was dragged in. His guards had been too terrified to approach him, so had arranged for him to be knocked out with gas instead. He was so heavy that they had needed extra assistance to drag him there.

Germany saw all of this as he recovered from his faint. Thoughts were running through his head like wild, but he suppressed them for the sake of his duty.

He was interrupted from his confusion by short, barking orders.

"Germany, please read out the previously decided punishments."

The nation hauled himself to his feet, before addressing the awaiting nations.

"United kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, as a punishment for your defiance of our mighty power, your young people will be sent to live lives of forced labour in camps."

England went very pale.

"United States of America, as punishment for your interference in matters not of significance to yourself, you will be punished by death."

This prompted a swift reaction. England gave a cry of protest, breaking free of his bonds to run to America's side. America reached up from where he had fallen to touch England's face softly, and the two exchanged words that could not be heard by anyone else.

"Take them away."

Germany spoke coldly, as if their emotions meant nothing to him. However, his words meant nothing to him either. He had no emotions left to feel; not hatred, not anger. Only duty and habit.

Prussia watched Germany with the kind of hatred he reserved only for people trying to stick swords in him. Germany chose not to notice; instead continuing to read.

"Russia and the Soviet Union, you will hand over your European countries to us; however you yourself will be given to Japan as a war prize."

As soon as he had spoken, Russia was dragged away, leaving only Italy. Germany put down his sheet, as there was nothing left written on it.

"Punish him."

Germany turned at the command.

"Why? I don't understand."

"He is weak and a coward and was quick to betray us following his capture. It is better this way, as I do not want to damage his lands or people, since they are useful to me."

The Leader handed him a particularly vicious looking tool. On seeing it, Germany felt a sudden unexplainable lust and desire. As the feeling faded, he was filled with a violent anger; anger at himself for feeling such things; anger at his Leader for putting him in this position.

He turned to face his victim. Italy's face was still smudged with tears; his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Germany was reminded briefly of the day when he had first met Italy; the day where Italy had pretended to be a tomato box fairy.

_How can I do this to someone I love?_ Love? What was love, anyway? It was so long since Germany had felt it that he couldn't remember exactly what it felt like.

He couldn't do it. He said so, and Prussia's eyes lit up with a fire that Germany had never seen before. The leader was not impressed.

"If you do not do it then I will do it to you."

Germany just stood there, so the Leader stepped forwards. Time seemed to pause as Italy looked on in mingled fear and horror, too weak to do anything about it.

Prussia struck Germany hard across the chest, knocking him to one side. Diverting the Leader's rage to himself.

* * *

France flicked a switch to change the experience over to the next scene. Watching it, he felt affected emotionally himself. He hadn't seen Nazi Germany for a long time, but seeing it now reminded him of the dreadful bitterness imposed upon the nation at that time, and the concealed pain just beneath the surface.

* * *

"Here's another one for you to burn."

The letters had started to arrive. Written from Italy's prison cell, they were never opened. Germany found that he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he gave them to his brother to burn.

He did not visit Italy in his prison cell, although his heart had begun to ache whenever he thought of the nation. He forced himself to focus. This love... it was wrong. It was something that he should not be feeling.

"Bruder."

Prussia spoke quietly; the way that he spoke before delivering a death blow to a victim. Germany turned, and Prussia handed him a letter.

"This needs signing. There's been news from Italy. Bad news."

Germany read through the document quickly. He learnt that there were people in Italy rebelling against the system. As a punishment, the Leader had suggested bombing the country. It would be a harsh but fair punishment for the damage to their homeland. Unfortunately it would also result in the degradation of Italy's health.

Germany found his hands shaking slightly. He struck the table hard to prevent the movement, sending his papers flying in the process. Duty was more important than love.

He firmly put pen to paper; his mark left indelibly on the page. Prussia picked up the pen and paper, not commenting on Germany's actions. He studied Germany for a minute before guiding him out of his chair and leading him to his bedroom.

"Stay here until you come back to yourself."

Prussia disappeared around the corner. Germany lay in silence, trying to block out the controversial thoughts running through his head. His memories of Italy; his Nazi beliefs; the pain caused by the happenings in his country. He reached up to turn on the TV. What he needed was a distraction.

"As a consequence of the rebellion in Italy, the property of the rebels was destroyed today to prevent them from causing further damage to our glorious fatherland. This operation consists of the removal of several large cities and other areas of Italy, as the scale of the rebellion was shockingly high."

What followed was a series of images of Italy in ruins; damaged, burning buildings everywhere and people screaming with pain and fear. Germany opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. His body froze in shock, and his eyes widened. Prussia came in seconds later, having seen the images on the television and worried that Germany had seen it. When his fears were confirmed, he simply arranged to have Germany put to sleep with knockout gas.

That night Germany's dreams were filled with Italy's screams; screams of pain and terror. He was calling to Germany to help him; to save him. Germany was haunted with the knowledge that he had been the cause of Italy's brokenness. He was dragged in and out of nightmares in a tunnel of horror that never seemed to end.

He was roused from the nightmare sequence by his brother; Prussia shook him until Germany's eyes rolled back into his head and then blinked open. He woke up, giving a strangled sob; something that Prussia had never heard from him before.

"I...Italy?"

Germany leapt out of bed and marched to his study. He shifted quickly through the papers, but could not find the one detailing the bombing of Italy. Instead, he was able to see for the first time the terrible things which he had allowed to happen. With something similar to a roar, he seized the papers and flung them into the fire.

Germany's mind was now focused on only one thing; Italy. As soon as the papers had been reduced to nothing but black dust, he stormed out of the room and into the halls, heading straight for the prison cells. The minute that he burst open the door, he saw Italy.

The scene was as terrible as his worst nightmare. Italy was wounded in dozens of places and barely conscious; blood was seeping from his head and his body to cover the prison floor. The only thing that gave Germany comfort was the fact that Italy was unconscious.

Germany crossed over to his love and knelt down beside him.

"Italy?" he murmured.

Italy opened his eyes briefly before closing them again.

"Germany." he whispered, relaxing slowly.

"Italy, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever let this happen to you. I love you. I always will; I promise."

Germany sat with his hand on Italy's heart, waiting for it to stop. It seemed like forever; the clock ticked as Italy's torture went on.

Germany realised that Italy wasn't able to die in his current situation. With eyes blurring over with tears, he muttered a final apology to Italy and pressed a soft kiss against the nation's lips.

He picked up his gun.

He loaded it and clicked the bullet into place.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

As Italy's body crumpled to the ground, Germany realised all that he had lost, and where he had gone wrong. He fell, weeping for the first time in his life, against Italy's chest. The room slowly began to fade.

* * *

The trio stood respectfully around; England holding on to America, and America to England. Hungary tried to hide the tears that were still running down her cheeks, influenced by the pain of the others.

As Germany slowly began to register his surroundings, and remember all that had really happened, he calmed down.

"Italy..." He croaked.

"Italy will be here soon. In the meantime, would you like to assist us in bringing down France?"

It was England who issued this particular statement. Germany could only nod.

* * *

France gave a small smile at the thought of the strong country reduced to nothing. If his plans worked, all would be well between Germany and Italy soon. He swung open the balcony doors and bowed to the tense. silently waiting nations.

"Ohonhonhon, who eez to go next? Apart from Prussia of course?"

France scanned the room quickly for someone who would interest him the most.

"How about China?"

"No, aru."

"But you will go for me, da? Are we not forming a special relationship? Kolkolkolkolkol."

China couldn't go through the door fast enough.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, especially since this chapter was so long. Thanks to everyone for the support, especially to all of the people who gave me ideas for the Russia chapter; I'm not stumped any more. Next chapter will be China's and the one after will be the five countries planning to get back at France. I promise I will get to everyone eventually, and I hope to get the next one out by Sunday. I can promise that it won't be as long as this.**


	7. China sees

**Massive apologies for updating two days later than promised; I've been really busy lately. This is China's experience. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Suicide, but that's about as bad as it gets. (I managed to make Russia commit suicide, and it's not even his chapter...)**

* * *

The two nations sat side by side on the sofa. Silence had fallen between them. China turned to look at Russia, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere. The other country had a very strange expression on his face; one that China had never seen him produce before. He was grimacing slightly, as if he were in pain.

"China, I want... would you..."

The older nation realised that Russia was struggling to find the right words. He detected that the usually intimidating nation was nervous about the things that he was trying to say, so was focusing on getting his words exactly right.

They waited for what seemed like a long time; China was able to pour them both some more tea and take a sip of his own before Russia was ready to speak. When the other nation did speak, however, China found that he was disappointed by what he heard.

"China will become one with Russia, Da?"

China felt himself become angry.

"You say that to me every day aru. Why can't you say something that you actually mean for once?"

With a crash, China stood up from where he had been sitting and flung down his half-empty cup of tea. The liquid splashed all over Russia's clothing, leaving him soaked. China marched out of the room and down the corridor, determined to get away from Russia before he started smashing things. The other nation had not seen him this angry before and China was not too keen on showing him.

Unfortunately for him, Russia was a fast walker, and had not been surprised by China's sudden angry exit. In less than thirty seconds, he had caught up with China and pinned him against the wall.

"Russia, what are you doing? Let go of me aru."

Russia let go of China's shoulders, but remained blocking his exit.

"China, I was being serious. Do you want to become one with me? I have given the papers away to your boss to be signed. We can be together forever."

China froze, and began to back away from Russia, inching slowly along the wall.

"Yao?"

He stopped trying to escape the situation, and turned to look firmly at the Russian.

"No, and that is my final answer. You had no right to talk to my boss about these things; they are personal. I will never become one with you, never."

Russia tilted China's chin with his finger and leaned in to kiss him. For a second China complied, allowing Russia to make contact with him, however he stopped suddenly. In a move he pushed the nation away from him and slapped him hard.

"Get away from me. You have no respect for me or my people. All you want is my land, and I refuse to give it to yo. I do not wish to become just another part of your collection of unhappy nations. I am satisfied with the relationship that we have; I do not want to go any further than we have already."

Russia persisted, trying to make China understand.

"But of course I care about you. You are my little Yao, Da? You will always be special to me; your land, your people..."

China began to hit him over the head with his stuffed panda.

"You never listen to what I am saying aru. For the last time, I do not want to become part of your sick collection of countries. I think that the way you treat them is disgusting, and as long as you keep things this way I will not be able to stay in a relationship with you any longer."

Russia took a few steps away from China before looking at him with a twisted sort of sadness in his eyes.

"Yao, what is my greatest desire?"

China blushed slightly.

"Nyet, the other one."

"Oh, the one where you want everyone to become one with you."

Russia laughed, sending shivers down China's spine.

"My little Yao, how you misunderstand me. My greatest desire is for everyone to become one with me, but together, and in a field of sunflowers."

China folded his arms, staring at the Eastern European nation.

"I don't understand the difference, aru. "

Russia spoke softly, hauntingly.

"I never wanted it this way. They were supposed to say yes; we were all supposed to be happy, da? But no; they all refused. I tried to persuade them, but in the end it was the only way. I wanted them, but they would not comply."

China shook his head slowly, his eyes wide. This Russia was different to the one he had known; equally obsessive and terrifying, yet somehow desperate and strangely... sad, in a way.

"But there were other ways. You persuaded me; just because they did not want to does not mean that your attempts were futile. It shows that they are wrong."

Russia turned away from China.

"But you are breaking up with me now, da?"

China slowly began to panic.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean..."

Russia lifted up China, pinning him against the wall for the second time. He ran his fingernail slowly down China's face, leaving a slim trail of blood.

"I will show you what I mean, da?"

China shook his head, fear in his eyes. Russia kissed him again, biting down on his lip hard enough to leave a darkened mark. China groaned, trying to break free of the Russian's grasp.

"Pain is important, da? We both know this."

China blushed again, memories flooding through his brain, most of which he would be too ashamed of to reveal to anyone else but Russia.

"I tried to teach them." Russia whispered, "I tried to share these things with them, among others. They would not listen. And now, neither will you."

China shrieked loudly.

"Let go of me. I cannot do this anymore."

Russia walked away from China, leaving him leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"I always knew that there was no point in doing things others' way. My own way was not satisfactory; perhaps the only route for me is Belarus."

This last statement caused China to turn his head in alarm. He did not call out in protest, but instead followed Russia down the corridor, listening to his terrifying self-reflection.

"I tried to make them understand, but they could not see. I wanted us all too be together; for them to know how futile their attempts are against the ineffable power that is me. For them to _know_ me. It is too late now. The time has come for me to express myself."

Russia picked up a knife from inside one of his many drawers and slowly drew the blade across his arm, causing blood to drip onto the ground. He repeated this action in several different places, watching the scarlet liquid with a strange fascination.

"Blood. It is so beautiful. Am I the only one who sees?"

China watched all of this this with a horrified expression.

"No, aru! Please stop."

It was too late. The knife had been dragged through Russia's body and he lay on the floor, his energy slowly draining from him. China rushed to his side, his face white with shock.

"It is too late."

Russia gave an eerie smile as his body became still. China felt everything drain from him as his only love was removed from the world. He fell, sobbing, against Russia's chest, wondering why he hadn't been there for the other when Russia was calling out to him for help.

The image began to fade.

* * *

China was alone by the time he had collected himself. Germany was sitting in the room provided for the nations by France with his head in his hands, murmuring,

"Mein Gott, Italy..." over and over again.

Hungary was missing, last seen trying to break through the door between the simulations room and the waiting room. England and America were also in the room, sitting in silence and holding on to each other. They were both afraid to speak of their experience and both afraid of what the other might say. China walked slowly into the room, trying not to begin weeping again.

* * *

France had not bothered to go down the spiral staircase, having no interest in China whatsoever. Instead he burst through the double doors onto the balcony, announcing enthusiastically,

"Do not fear; Francis will take care of you all. Prussia, I believe that you had asked to go next previously."

"The awesome me will not be affected by anything that you throw at me."

Prussia got up and sauntered through the door, straight into emotional hell.

* * *

**As I mentioned in 'Becoming One', I suck at writing RoChu. Proof of this is the fact that twice I accidently typed out 'she' instead of 'he' when writing about China. I hope that I didn't use 'aru' too much, since that can be quite annoying. I also hope that this chapter wasn't too rushed.**

**Next will be the nations' 'Get revenge on France' planning session, and then Prussia's experience. I will hopefully update by Thursday, but definitely by Friday this time. I promise that I'll solve this USUKUS emotional turmoil soon as well.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. England organises

**Here is my next chapter, and it's on time. This is the countries getting together to plan to get back at France. **

**Last chapter, someone wrote a review saying that they didn't like it because they thought it seemed like Russia and China were in an abusive relationship. I just want to make sure you all know that the characters often don't act like themselves in the simulations as they are more open and honest about their emotions. Russia wasn't trying to be manipulative; he was genuinely giving up on life. His over the top reaction was simply there to 'get the message across' to China. You can blame any emotional harm to China on France. Just so you know, I don't ship RoChu as a particularly fluffy pairing anyway.**

**Thanks to the poster of that review though; it's always good to get constructive criticism.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The taller blonde reached up to thread his fingers through the shorter blonde's hair. He pressed his lips softly against the other's, however received no response. He pulled away, his eyes full of pain.

"England?"

The other nation took a step backwards, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Please America, I can't do this. Not now. Not while there are things left unsaid still hanging between us."

Guilt flooded through America's mind as he remembered what he had seen.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Iggy."

England looked at America in surprise, catching sight of his strained expression. He pulled the superpower into another gentle hug, trying to show America how much he meant to him.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

America shook his head and gave England an apologetic look. England murmured softly,

"It's ok. It can wait."

It was America's turn to look surprised.

They met each other's eyes, trying to show the things that it was so difficult to say. By the time they broke eye contact, England was shaking slightly and America's eyes were moist with tears that had not been released. They shook away their emotions, keeping them hidden from each other once again. America was the first to speak.

"I thought that we were supposed to be punishing France."

England produced a high, unnatural laugh; alarming even from him. He turned away from America to survey the room.

"We need to relocate Hungary. I will try to revive Germany. You can explain to China what our plans are."

America nodded briefly and crossed the room to where China was seated, while England stood in front of Germany and spoke his name aloud. Germany snapped out of his inner nightmare the minute that he realised the situation. England; his previous enemy, current ally and continuous disrupter of meetings, was stationed in front of he; Germany, the organiser of the nations and the most responsible, most organised nation on the planet. He quickly forced his raw emotions to the back of his mind, standing to greet the other nation.

"What service do you require of me, England?"

England looked at Germany for a minute, momentarily impressed by the other nation's mental strength.

"We are planning a sensible way of getting even with France for doing these things to us. You said that you would assist us; now we are ready to begin."

Germany nodded, rising from his seat.

"Where are Hungary and China?"

"America has gone to talk to China; Hungary is nowhere to be found."

Germany thought quickly.

"Then I will go and find her for you."

England nodded and sat down to wait for the others.

* * *

"China, man, pull yourself back together."

"Did you just call me Chinaman? I find that very offensive."

China turned away from America, attempting to dissuade him from continuing conversation.

"No I didn't, c'mon China, dude, we're gonna get revenge on France for doing this to us."

China turned to glare at America.

"You just called me Chinadude. You have no respect for me or my culture. I do not wish to get involved in any of your stupid schemes."

"But hasn't the stuff you saw upset you at all? Don't you think that it was an unfair thing for France to do?"

China froze, but replied angrily,

"What I saw is private. I will never tell you."

America sighed

* * *

No tears fell from Hungary's eyes. She had no more to cry, and not much to cry about. Instead she was leaning against the wall, her mind a fog of confusion and misery. She wondered how she could have been so wrong about the people around her. Prussia loved... her, and Austria did not. It made perfect sense, thinking about it from a stranger's perspective.

_Austria loved Switzerland._

Where had that thought come from? Hungary sat down on the floor, thinking of Austria's strange dreams; all of the nights that he had spent 'alone' with her. Why had she gotten with him anyway? Only because she was a fool who was convinced that she couldn't manage alone without a man. Prussia was a man, but their relationship could be a much fairer one, given the circumstances of hers with Austria.

She was sitting alone when Germany finally located her. He found her sitting on one of the stairs. He stayed back, wary of her sudden violence.

"Hungary, your presence is required."

Hungary turned to look at him, immediately remembering what had been decided earlier.

"Are we ready to bring down France now?"

Germany nodded, and Hungary followed him slowly down the stairs, inwardly imagining herself hitting France repetitively over the head with her frying pan.

* * *

"So you're saying you'll do it."

"Yes aru, just shut up for five minutes."

"Yay!"

China sighed, but went to join England at the table he had chosen. They were joined shorty afterwards by Hungary, Germany and America. America sat at one end of the table, with England beside him. Germany sat at the other end, and Hungary sat on England's other side. China sat opposite to him.

It was then that they realised that they had no leader.

* * *

**I got a lot less done in this chapter than I originally intended; I'll have to continue this part of the story later. I don't know if I like the style either, as it skips between different scenes. **

**How come whenever I write China he always comes out as angry and female?**

**Random thought: I tried to imagine my own 'experience' and got a bit upset by it.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading, and for all of the feedback that I keep getting. A special thank you to Checkmyprofileyoumightknowme, who has so far reviewed every single chapter, and been supportive all the way.**

**Next chapter out on Sunday hopefully; I should be able to write more now it's the Easter Holidays. It will be Prussia's, followed by either Japan's or Sweden's.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Prussia notices

**Sorry again that this is late; I was short of inspiration. I've realised that I really need to stop publishing chapters at 11:30pm at night; they turn out badly. I hope that this isn't as rushed as the last two, but I'm not sure that I'm happy about the gaps between sentences. I suppose that that's just what Prussia's world is like.**

* * *

_Dear Prussia, _

_There is something that I need to talk to you about. This issue has been preying on my mind for a while now, and I thought that it was about time I got it off of my conscience._

_ I __was wrong, Prussia. All of that time I was with Austria, I thought that I loved him. I was a fool. A deluded fool, controlled by others' opinions. _

_All of that time, while I was with Austria, you were there in the background; never giving up, always waiting. _

_You love me, Prussia. I can see that now, so don't attempt to deny it. _

_The First World War tore me apart, even though I pretend that it did not. I had loved Austria for so long, and my love for him was strong. I never stopped loving him; not until I finally saw what I see today. _

_Do you remember the cold war? That time when we were taken away by Russia; the terrible ways in which we were treated. I remember how you were split from your brother. You cried out for him in the night, but I wasn't there to comfort you. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you then, but if I could go back in time and repeat those years, I would have been there; holding your hand and never letting go. _

_To get to the point, I want to tell you now that I was wrong all along. My emotions were wrong, and so were my motives. _

_Prussia, I love you. _

_Hungary._

"Wahoo! This is the awesomest day ever!"

Prussia carelessly cast the letter aside and walked quickly across the room, orbited by Gilbird.

"Now I must make an awesome call to awesome Hungary, who is not as awesome as ze awesome me of course, but is still sehr awesome all the same."

In less than thirty seconds, Prussia had picked up the phone and dialled Hungary's number. Soon afterwards, the call was received.

"Hello, Elizabeta speaking."

"Yo Hungary, it's me, ze awesome Prussia."

Hungary panicked, dropping the phone on the floor. She scrambled to pick it up, preparing to have her fears confirmed.

"You got my letter?"

"Yes. It was awesome. You made me feel so emotional."

Hungary pictured him wiping tears from his eyes, before correcting herself. That would never happen. He wasn't Austria.

"So, do you want to meet me somewhere then?"

Prussia didn't stop to think before he spoke.

"You can come over to my house since it is so much awesomer than yours."

Having made that last statement, he rang off, leaving Hungary wondering what she saw in him.

Prussia was floating on air, absorbed by his own fantasies and narcissism.

"Kesesesese... Hungary is mine, and the world is awesome."

His celebrations were echoed by Gilbird's energetic chirping. As the phone was slammed down, the sun shone through the curtains, lighting up the dreary room. Filled with fresh vigour, Prussia sprang across the room and flung the curtains open, pulling up the blinds.

What was revealed was the greatest shock of his life.

His face, pinned to every billboard in the city.

Labelled with the words, 'Prussia the awesome'.

His people, celebrating him.

"This is the awesomest day ever."

* * *

The personification of East Germany, also known as Prussia, exploded into the dining room. As he swung into his chair, a fresh plate of food was pushed in front of him by his brother, West Germany.

"You must calm down and behave in a more orderly manner. Also, don't eat as quickly as it will make a mess."

Prussia paused in the middle of his mouthful to address the other nation.

"You should stop being so pedantic, West, and lighten up a bit. You're always so obsessed with order and cleanliness; you should learn to be more awesome, like ze awesome me."

Germany took the now empty bowl from him and filled it up again.

"I have more important things to do than mess around like you. I have a meeting with America later..."

Prussia took hold of Germany's arm and pulled him out of his chair. He led him over to the window and gestured around them. Germany did not resist his grasp.

"Look, West, they are all celebrating. Celebrating me. Surely that is something to feel excited about?"

Germany sighed as he saw the festivities around him.

"Will you come out to greet them with me?"

"Alright East, I will accompany you."

* * *

What followed was the most awesome day of Prussia's life. He greeted his people, discussing with them the awesomeness of being German. Hungary arrived soon afterwards and the three spend a wonderful time together, 'basking in Prussia's awesomeness', as he put it. Germany had to leave early to meet America, leaving Prussia and Hungary alone.

Hungary looked down at her feet. All day Prussia had talked about nothing but himself. She missed Austria and his beautiful piano playing. It wasn't so much that Austria was any less self-centred, it was just that Prussia was less bearable and also less easy to be around. She was beginning to wonder if getting together with him was the biggest mistake of her whole entire life.

"Tonight I will be awesome again, and everyone will love me even more than they already do."

Prussia took a bow to some cheering crowds before they were moved on. Hungary decided that enough was enough.

"Prussia?"

Suddenly, she pulled him in for a kiss. To her greatest surprise, he responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and gaining control. She even let him take it.

Something stirred within her; something amazing. It was a feeling that she had never experienced while she was with Austria. As her world fell apart around her, she felt herself rising and building up, before slowly melting and falling away. A hunger for more filled her. She regained control, and pulled slowly away, watching her partner. What was going on inside his mind? Was he thinking of her, or of himself? She felt that she already knew the answer.

"That was one awesome kiss, Hungary. I could really use another one of them sometime soon."

She pressed a finger to her lips and he turned to look at him.

"Enough, Prussia. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. I need to know something. Which is better? Me or yourself?"

The dreaded answer came swiftly, and painfully.

"Myself, of course. I am the awesomest thing ever."

"Would you save me before yourself?"

The words came out only as a whisper.

No answer.

Prussia did not know what to say. In those few seconds, everything around him began to fade. He realised his mistake, and saw that there was no hope.

Hungary turned around, and began to walk away from Prussia.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. I can't do this anymore. You are just another, more honest version of Austria. I need to find someone who truly cares about me; who values me for who I really am. I was foolish ever to love you; you are a sick, heartless narcissist."

Prussia watched her walk away, feeling his heart slowly crumple.

"No! Stop! Hungary, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I know now; your life is more important than mine."

He began to weep into his hands; the world blurred with his tears as it faded around him.

* * *

The nations' silence was broken by the sounds coming from the room opposite. Germany stood up.

"Excuse me while I deal with my brother."

England nodded, so Germany slipped out of the door, followed soon afterwards by Hungary. Prussia was a wreck.

"Bruder?"

Germany knelt down by Prussia's side.

"Life is unawesome, West. What do I do now?"

"Speak to Hungary."

Hungary turned to look at him.

"Prussia?"

* * *

"The tragedy that is l'amour of Prussia and Hungary has been solved. Who is to be next?"

France addressed the room with a strange sort of pride. The only response that he got was a weak murmur.

"Who to pick?"

France looked once more around the room.

"How about Japon?"

Japan stood up, passing the cat on his lap to Greece on the way out. Greece waved back feebly at him, however Japan paid no heed, instead drawing his sword in anticipation of what he might face on the other side of the door.

Seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

**Another dreadful cliff hanger. I personally think that this chapter was terrible, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Also, hi to Elizabeta H. Austria, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, since you were anticipating it.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Japan communicates

**This is Japan's 'experience'. Enjoy.**

* * *

He kept his eyes closed. It was better that way, since light was painful for him. He also found it easier to keep them closed, not having the energy to open them.

The resulting darkness calmed his nerves a little; he had never been afraid of the dark. As it swirled around his clouded mind, he let it carry him as far away from his surroundings as he dared to go. He couldn't go any further, for fear of being lost altogether.

_You are a warrior. You must fight this._

He made a feeble stir; so feeble that it could barely be seen. However, the minute that he moved, the room was filled with desperate cries of his name. He was shaken from his deathly slumber in an extremely violent manner; America took hold of his shoulders and violently shook him, yelling for him to wake up.

"Japan, please tell me that you're still hanging in there, dude. I couldn't stand it if you left me."

"Stop it, America, you're hurting him."

England was standing beside America, trying to calm him down.

Japan opened his dark brown eyes to meet clear blue ones. He gave a feeble moan of surrender and began to close them again. Before he got the chance, however, America lifted him up and propped him up on some pillows, forcing him to awaken. Japan tried to clear his tired brain.

"America-san, I am going to die. Please accept this fact."

America regarded Japan with a kind of petrified horror.

"No Japan, you can't die. You can't just leave us."

"My death must come to pass. You two must move on, and forget me."

"Never."

It was England who spoke this time. England, Japan's oldest friend. The two had grown close again over the years, once he had started dating America.

"Why didn't you tell me? That is so not cool. I'm sick of people just going and almost dying without giving me a warning first."

"I am sorry, America-san. I should have told you that my economy was so bad. I kept it concealed as I didn't wish to worry you."

Japan forced himself to look around the room. He could see England and America together, looking at him sorrowfully, along with Germany and Italy, his allies from World War Two and close friends now. Also present was China, accompanied by Russia. Japan felt regret now at the close relationship that he could have had with China, beginning to think about what he would say to China before he died. He noted Russia's ominous presence, but did not comment. The two had been constant enemies over the centuries, however he supposed that the battles only made them closer now.

Someone was missing from the collection of people.

"Greece?"

Japan called out the nation's name weakly from his resting place.

"He couldn't make it here in time, but he'll be here soon. Do you think that you can hang on until then?"

England spoke gently, not wanting to alarm the dying nation. Japan said nothing, but allowed his eyes to close again. America placed a huge hand over Japan's thin chest to monitor his heartbeat. The room fell into a morbid silence.

* * *

Greece was running up the staircase, faster than he had ever run in his entire life. When he reached the door, he burst through it, taking in the silent nations.

"Japan. Is he still alive, America?"

America nodded, and the countries moved away from Japan to allow him to see Greece. Greece kissed Japan's forehead gently, knowing that it would rouse him. Japan opened his eyes immediately.

"Heracles."

"Kiku, why didn't you tell me that you were having these problems earlier? I could have helped you. Now it's too late."

"Greece, I am sorry. I should have told you more of what was going on in my home."

"How could you do this to me? I could have saved you, yet you never talked to me. Why didn't you talk? It's too late for me to save you now. I could have helped you, since I've gone through similar problems myself."

Japan looked down at Greece's head, which was rested in his lap. The blanket was wet with tears.

"I am sorry that I never opened up to you in the way that I should have. I didn't want to worry you with my troubles or my pain. If only I could have another chance, I would take it for you."

Japan felt like his heart was being broken into pieces along with his body. His emotions were etched on his face, although he didn't let the tears fall. The other nations saw the two desperate countries in front of them and felt for them.

Greece removed his head from Japan's lap and looked up at him tearfully.

"I can't lose you, Japan. I love you. Couldn't you see that? How do I know if you love me back, since you never talked about those things? It's too late for us now."

Japan lost his self control and began to cry into his hands.

"I love you, Greece. It isn't too late for us. I love you. I am sorry that I never shared my emotions with you. I found those things harder than others."

The two remained in each others' arms as Japan's energy slowly drained away. Most of the nations were crying silently, too upset to wipe away their tears.

Germany spoke quietly.

"We'll be here until you leave us."

"Goodbye, Germany-san. Goodbye Italy-san. I hope that you two are happy together. I hope the same for you also, America-san and England-san. I know that you will carry on without me. Goodbye Russia-san. Goodbye China, my brother. You always have been, and I am sorry that I denied it until now. I hope that Russia-san is good to you."

China wiped a stray tear from his eyes and walked over to take Japan's hand as the nation said his final goodbyes. The other nations all went over to touch some part of Japan before he became still. Japan whispered his name softly as his eyes closed once more.

"Greece."

_I love you._

_By the time I told him, it was too late._

* * *

Japan was still crying silent tears when he adjusted to his real surroundings. He found that he was not alone in the room, as China was seated beside him. China pulled him into a tight hug, and for once Japan didn't resist. It was time for reconciliations.

All around them, people were talking. Unfortunately, Prussia and Hungary were going through a similarly awkward phase to America and England's, however those two had begun to talk to each other about what they had seen. Prussia and Germany were also talking to each other about what they had seen. Things were slowly changing.

The meeting had fallen apart, but it would soon be back together.

* * *

**This was written especially for FadingEcho12193, who requested it. I'll get round to writing Sweden some time in the future, but I found this very enjoyable (if sad) to write.**

**I've now succeeded in breaking my three favourite characters. I've still got to do Liet, although I need to figure out how to do it without appearing completely evil.**

**Personally, I think that that had too much speech and too many one-sentence paragraphs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews; they are so encouraging. **

**Here's your answer Rico; I hope it didn't upset you too much.**

**I won't be updating this story for about nine days now; I'm going to Berlin. Also, who do you all want next? Italy or Russia? I'm not sure I want to leave Germany in this state for too long...**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
